The Regal Reunion
by Mylinda Antoinette
Summary: Sorry it's been so long since my last story. I hope I made it worth the wait. Anyway, in this story, everyone is celebrating the execution of Robotnik, when Queen Aleena receives a message that will change all of their lives for the better!
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry, I was wrong! This story has chapters too! I was mistaken, as I had lost all but the last page of the story, but I finally found it and realized that it does have chapters! This will not happen again!

In this story, a new character, owned by my best friend, will be introduced. After this story she will disappear for a few stories, and then reappear in a future story. For a better description of what she looks like, please read my profile.

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Sonic sat alone in his throne at the party, thinking over the events of the day. Robotnik was no longer a threat, and all of Mobius was celebrating. Sonia was sulking in her throne, depressed over losing Knuckles. Manic was sitting in his throne, surrounded by old friends. Aleena was over comforting Sonia. That left Sonic sitting all by himself, with just a few citizens coming up to cordially introduce themselves to the prince. Then he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Hey there, sonny-boy!"

"Uncle Chuck!" Sonic jumped off the throne and ran to his uncle. "How goes it?"

"Awesome, Sonny! Listen- you'll never guess who I found hanging out by the salad bar!"

"Who, Unc?"

Chuck stepped aside to reveal a female hedgehog whom Sonic hadn't seen in years. She was fifteen years old, a year younger than Sonic, lavender colored, and very well-formed. She wore a shimmering yellow ballgown that nicely accentuated her fur color, as well as a bright red shawl that provided a very nice contrast to the lemon-yellow of her gown. Her hairquills were tied up in a strip of fabric that was the same yellow as her dress. She looked very pretty in her outfit, but the thing that captivated Sonic the most was her soft blue eyes that were just as pretty as he remembered.

Her eyes widened. "Sonic?" she asked in disbelief.

"Larissa? Is- is it really you?"

"Wow! I never knew you were a prince!"

"When I knew you, neither did I," Sonic admitted. "Hey, Mom! Come over here!"

Aleena sailed gracefully over to Sonic. "What is it, sweetie?" she inquired.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my childhood crush, Larissa. Larissa, this is my mom."

"I'm honored to meet you, Your Majesty," Larissa murmured respectfully, curtsying.

Aleena blushed. "You don't have to do that with me, Larissa, and please, call me Aleena," she requested.

Just then, a beep sounded from Aleena's portable computer. "Excuse me for a moment," she said as she pulled out the small, handheld device. She pushed a few buttons and then stood silent for a few seconds, reading. Then, her eyes started to fill with tears as a look of shock grew on her face. Sonic immediately became concerned. He turned to Larissa.

"I'll see you later, okay? Keep in touch!" he said quickly. He then went over to his mother and supported her as he led her outside. On the way out, Sonic asked Chuck to tell his siblings to follow him.

"Sure thing, sonny. I'll come, too, just in case my sister-in-law needs any extra help." Chuck then went off and delivered the message.

A short time later, Sonia and Manic followed their uncle into the garden, where Sonic and the queen were waiting.

"Oh, my children- Chuck, you should hear this, too- I have just received some news," Aleena announced. She hesitated. "Jules has been discovered- alive," she breathed happily before laughing with joy.

The news stunned the children. Chuck gave a loud whoop. Sonic and Manic stared at each other. 'Dad's alive,' they thought disbelievingly. Sonia was still, shocked by the news that King Jules, her father, was still alive. "Father is all right, but does he have his free will yet?" she slowly asked Aleena.

Everyone grew silent, awaiting Aleena's answer. "I- I don't know," she admitted with realization. "I was so happy he was alive, I forgot- or rather, I didn't think to ask."

"He does," Chuck said, checking his own messages. "He also has something else, but I'll let that be a surprise," he added, grinning. "He should be home… yikes! He'll be home in an hour!"

"Everyone, let's go. I…" Aleena began, then laughed. "_We_ have an announcement to make to Mobius!"


	2. Chapter 2

This story refers to Aleena's 'firstborn child'. This child was revealed in the first story I ever wrote. Basically, the gist of the story was that Aleena ended up really sick, they thought she would die, Aleena was given a potion by the Oracle after a long, several-hour drive to the North Pole, and before she first fell sick, she told the children that they had an older brother about a year older than them that had been taken from his cradle the night of his birth. I felt the story was too stupid to publish, and besides, I never finished part two, which is crucial to the plot of the story.

The next hour was spent with the citizens of Mobius helping willingly to prepare the palace for the arrival of their beloved King Jules. Aleena, overcome with joy, sat off to the side. Her children had insisted that she rest while they oversaw the work. She smiled as she thought about how, after her life fell apart several years ago, it was now coming back together. There was just one thing missing now- her firstborn child. She was getting ready to cry when she remembered all of the efforts her children had put forth trying to find their older brother. She suddenly felt happy again as she thought about all the things her children had done for her, to make her happy. Her children truly loved her, and she loved them with all her heart, too.

All of a sudden, trumpets began sounding. The king had arrived, and the palace was completely spotless. Aleena, her children, and Uncle Chuck went to stand where the king would be able to see them the second he walked into the palace.

"Now, children, remember to be gentle. Your father will have had a long journey. Plus, since he was roboticized, if you aren't gentle, you could hurt yourself," Aleena reminded them quickly.

"Yes, ma'am," the trio answered.

Just then, Jules entered the palace.

"My dearest Aleena. It's been too long," he said softly, his voice filled with emotion. Aleena stood there, staring, her jaw dropped to the floor. Beside her, the triplets seemed to be in equal shock. Chuck seemed to be the only one unaffected. Neither Aleena nor the triplets could believe what they were seeing.

The King Jules they saw was a living, breathing animal- in the flesh.

Well, I know this chapter is extremely short, but hopefully the next chapter will make up for it. In the meantime, if you enjoyed this story, please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, and one thing I forgot to mention; in the story mentioned at the beginning of the last chapter, I had planned for Chuck to tell Sonic how the roboticizer really came about- and the real way Jules was roboticized, as a test subject, with the promise that Chuck would take care of Aleena and the unborn triplets should anything go wrong. I may later write a story about when Chuck tells Sonic these things, because I had fun writing the passage in which this occurs.

* * *

The children and Aleena stood frozen, rooted to their spots. Chuck ran out to meet his brother and embraced him.

"Charles! Good to see you! I see you kept your promise to care for my wife and kids," Jules observed. "Are these really the three little babies that weren't even born when I was roboticized?"

"Yes, Jules, dear, but why… why aren't you…" Aleena replied helplessly.

"A robot? Thank Charles for that one. So, what are our children's names?" he inquired.

"I'm Sonic. They call me that because I can run at supersonic speeds. I'm known as, not only the Prince of Mobius, but also the fastest thing on Mobius." Sonic then proceeded to demonstrate for his father.

"Wow! I've never seen anything that fast before!" Jules exclaimed.

"Each of us has a special power, mine being super speed. Oh, and by the way, Dad, I'm the oldest," Sonic added.

"Hey, Dad, I'm Manic. I'm the youngest. My special power is control over the earth. Wanna see?"

"Maybe later, son. I'm still blown away by your brother's performance," Jules chuckled. Then he noticed his daughter. "And who is this lovely young lady?" he kindly inquired, a smile on his face.

"I'm Sonia, Father. I'm the middle child. My special power is similar to Sonic's, except I can only do a whirlwind."

"Such beautiful children! They could only come from such a beautiful wife," he softly said, looking Aleena in the eyes.

"Oh, Jules! We finally have the chance to be happy again!" Aleena exclaimed, sounding happier than anyone had ever seen her.

"I know, and I look forward to each and every minute I will spend with you!" he finished. They kissed gently before walking off arm-in-arm, laughing with joy at having finally been reunited with each other after all those years. The children followed behind them with Uncle Chuck, laughing as well, as they all went off to begin their new life together.

* * *

Well, that's it for this story. I have finally decided to accept anonymous reviews, against my better judgment. People can be really mean when they don't have to give out their name. So, please, constructive criticism and praise ONLY. And I'd like to thank whoever it was that gave me that awesome review on this story! I worked really hard on this story, and so I really appreciate it!

Anyway, unless I choose to take the time to write a story after this but before my next one, which is highly unlikely, the next story I will put out will be entitled 'New Lives', for those of you that will be looking for it. In that story, Jules has been back for about 6 months when Aleena realizes something is happening… something that, once again, will change their lives for the better…


End file.
